The present invention refers to a method for automatically applying a plastic sheet material on a surface inside the shaping cavity of a mold, during the molding process of panels and/or of plastic pieces which are thus partially or totally provided with an aesthetic or impermeable exterior cover, as well as it is directed to an apparatus for molding plastic pieces provided with a cover sheet of plastic material on at least one side surface.